cosas inesperadas
by chdragen
Summary: zidane se encuntra con su mallor enemego: la limpiesa, sin pensar que la limpieza le ganaria en la batalla.


En un día de lucha, los guerreros se encontraron con sus dos más grandes enemigos llegando a casa: el hace aseo personal, de la casa y sus habitaciones, y el simple hecho de hacer la comida. Ellos siempre se rolaban para el asunto de la comida, pero todo cambio cuando le toco cocinar a zidane y luneth. Zidane simplemente casi izo bolar su hogar por completo al dejar escapar un poco de gas y después prender un fosforo, y a luneth porque en una noche, todos los guerreros tuvieron una gran azaña una noche tras pelearse por el baño porque incluso luneth quien preparó la comida, le hizo daño.

""genial, simplemente genial, no puedo creer que tenga que limpiar mi habitación si ano muy cansado y después ayudar con la limpieza de la casa"" dijo bartz con la cabeza y los brazos colgando hacia abajo. "" voy a caer rendido, capaz de que si pasa una manada de elefantes junto a mí no la escuchare""

""jeje seguro yo pienso lo mismo"" dijo zidane detrás de su gran amigo

""si consideran que limpiar su habitación es una gran batalla… no pienso que será para otra persona ayudar a limpiar la habitación de zidane"" dijo squall con su rostro serio como siempre.

""hey, no esta tan sucio"" respondió zidane un poco ofendido

"" ¿enserio? Cuando fue la última vez que lo limpiaste""

""….. no lo recuerdo"" dijo zidane rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza y con una sonrisa de nervios.

""pues será mejor que lo empieces a limpiar jeje, pero no te preocupes"" dijo bartz animándolo un poco y poniendo su una mano alta con su pulgar apuntándose así mismo"" yo te ayudare en cuanto termine de limpiar el mío.

"" enserio? Gracias bartz""

Los guerreros se dispusieron a limpiar sus habitaciones ya que hacía tiempo que no lo hacían por no tener tiempo de las batallas. Uno a uno comenzaron a terminar de limpiar sus habitaciones, pero zidane no se le veía ni un dedo fuera de sus habitaciones. Bartz termino y se compadeció de zidane, así, cumplió con su promesa de ayudarlo. Bartz llego con una cubeta con agua y jabón líquido para su amigo y entro en su habitación encontrando a zidane ya muy cansado recostado en su cama.

"" baya, amigo que gran sacrificio estás haciendo"" dijo bartz en cuanto lo vio mirando que aún le faltaba limpiar unos cuantos muebles y el piso, ya menos delo que en realidad esperaba.

""o bartz, pasa, ya mero termino, trate de hacerlo más rápido para desocuparme más pronto""

""y gran esfuerzo hiciste jeje deja te ayudo con el piso"" comenzaron los dos a limpiar de nuevo, bartz mojo el piso con el jabón líquido y agua para dejarlo brilloso mientras zidane limpiaba lo que hacía falta. Unos minutos más tarde. Entra a ver lo que llevan de progreso y al parecer se quedó sorprendido al ver que ya casi terminaban.

"" bueno ya vez lo que pasa cuando se tiene un poco de ayuda squall?"" dijo bartz dirigiéndose a squall

"" baya no creí que por fin serias una persona normal"" dijo squall al admitir su buena limpieza

En eso zidane camino hacia el bote con agua y jabón líquida para dejar su trapo con el que limpio y por fin descansar, pero no tomo en cuenta de que había un poco de agua tirada lo que la pisó y resbaló golpeándose la cabeza muy duro contra un mueble muy cercano. Zidane se quedó inmóvil pero solo escuchaba en su cabeza una y otra vez la última frase que dijo squall. "" persona normal, persona normal…" y quedo por unos minutos inconsciente. Cuando zidane comenzó a despertar, se encontraba en su cama cobijado con una manta y vendado de la cabeza con bartz y squall por los lados.

""… mm que paso"" dijo zidane tocando la parte donde se había golpeado con los ojos entrecerrados.

""te resbalaste con el agua de la cubeta"" respondió bartz "" baya que te distes un gran golpe, hasta te sangraste la cabeza""

"" no sabía tu némesis la limpieza fuera tan difícil de vencer, pero ya veo que si te gano"" dijo squall mientras zidane los observaba algo confuso. ""que pasa, te traumaste tanto que ahora le tienes miedo al agua?""

"" quienes son ustedes, y donde estoy"" zidane pidió

""de veras no te acuerdas de nosotros?"" bartz respondió alarmado mientras zidane negaba con su cabeza.

""esto es preocupante"" dijo squall aún serio mientras zidane trataba de sentarse

""no te levantes, puede darte un gran mareo"" dijo bartz evitando que su amigo se sentara

"" bueno si ya lo note, es solo que siento algo entre mis piernas"" dijo zidane ""quizás es un objeto de ustedes y lo estoy aplastando, por cierto, no me han dicho quiénes son ustedes ""

""soy bartz y él es squall, no te preocupes ya recordaras todo, solo será pasajero la pérdida de memoria"" dijo bartz asomándose por debajo de la sabana para ver el objeto ""por cierto no hay ningún objeto bajo la sabana""

""bueno les creo ya que si tengo un gran golpe y con respecto al objeto aun puedo sentirlo"" zidane dijo señalando por donde lo sentía por encima de la sabana "" oye espero que no sea un animal porque se movió y se postro por encima de mi pierna""

""animal? No hay animales aquí"" dijo asomándose de nuevo "" o es solo tu cola""

""bromeas? mi cola no alcanza hasta allá"" dijo zidane agarrando su cola de caballo que caía por un hombro

"" creo que esto es más preocupante aún"" dijo squall mirando hacia la dirección de bartz que lo miraba igual de preocupado

"" o squall como se lo decimos"" le susurro bartz ""no se acuerda ni siquiera que tiene una cola""

""que pasa"" dijo zidane tratando de quitar la sabana y ver lo que había entre sus piernas

""lo que sientes allí es tu cola zidane, tú tienes una cola y no es la de tu cabeza"" respondió squall muy secamente

""porque tuviste que ser tan severo squall"" dijo con enojo bartz

""es la verdad no?""

""ustedes están loco, un ser humano no tiene una cola"" dijo zidane un poco asustado por como actuaban "" creo que mejor me voy de aquí, ah y gracias por su ayuda"" zidane se sentó y sintió el bulto de su cola por debajo de la sabana en una de sus manos cuando se apoyó para levantarse. Eso lo desconcertó y movió la sabana para ver qué cosa era. Lo primero que vio fue la punta de su cola y la siguió con la mirada hasta la parte posterior de su trasero. Los tres se quedaron en silencio y bartz y squall solo esperaban la reacción de zidane. Zidane se levantó de un salto dando vueltas como cuando un perro persigue su cola, después estallo en un gran grito que los demás guerreros lo escucharon desde su posición.

""baya parece que ya despertó zidane y vio la cara de squall"" dijo riéndose tidus

""bartz tengo una cola, UNA COLA"" le dijo a su amigo agarrándolo por los hombros muy asustado

""tranquilízate zidane"" respondió bartz tratando de calmarlo

"" como me voy a calmar si tengo una cola, Y ES PELUDA"" dijo verdaderamente muy angustiado

""vamos zidane, siempre la has tenido, además a ti no te importaba eso en absoluto""

""Enserio?, bueno de todos modos es algo extraño"

""iré previniendo a los demás de esta situación" dijo squall saliendo de la habitación

Una vez que squall les explico a los demás la situación en la que se encontraba zidane, los demás se sorprendieron al saber que no recordaba ni siquiera que tuviera una cola, pero todos quisieron ayudar a que no se sintiera extraño cuando saliera de su habitación. Mientras tanto en ese tiempo, bartz le explicaba a zidane quienes eran sus amigos y un poco de cada uno, hasta que por fin salieron.

""tu debes ser cluod no? Ya que te peinas como un chocobo no cabe duda que no hay otro con el peinado igual. Debes ser un gran fanático de los chocobos "" dijo zidane mientras cluod fulminaba con la mirada a bartz mientras se hacia que la virgen le hablaba ""si claro, veo que bartz ya te conto sobre nosotros""

""oye el que llaman guerrero de la luz acaso es un torero?""

""torero?""

""bueno se ve que colecciona los cuernos para su casco, no quiero pensar como le ara reverencia a la que llaman cosmos. Te imaginas? Podría levantarle la falda en una de esas""

""QUE?"" dijo luz en un segundo

""tranquilo, nunca dije que lo hayas echo, además no me acordaría en estos momentos"" dijo zidane mientras caminaba hacia luneth ""oye tú debes ser luneth, el niño que siempre anda con terra como su sombra no? Dime te gusta? Porque parece ser que te gustan maduras"" luneth solo se puso lo m"" baya no creí que por fin serias una persona normal"" dijo squall al admitir su buena limpiezas colorado que pudo hasta que bartz jala por un brazo a zidane para que se callara por un momento antes de que lo metiera en más problemas.

Por la tarde zidane se encontraba mirando su cola como la movía en una ventana muy pensativo. ""así que no recuerdas que tenías una cola desde antes"" dijo tidus sentándose junto zidane

""no, es algo raro sabes? Desde en la mañana no he podido caminar bien si tropezarme con ella. Además cuando me descuido tiro cosas porque la muevo demasiado"" dijo zidane ya acariciando su cola

""bueno no se opinar ya que no sé qué se siente tener una pero supongo que es fácil dominarla no?""

""pues algo asi, pero le pregunte a bartz lo que sabia de ella ya que según todos me dicen que él es que pasaba mas tiempo con migo y aquel serio…. Como se llamaba… a si squall""

""no te preocupes ya recordaras todo""

Por la noche hacia frio y squall estaba en la ducha, zidane fue a su habitación para hablar y como era de esperarse no lo encontró. Solo vio su chaqueta negra sobre su cama, ya que hacia frio se la puso y salió de su habitación. Una vez que squall salió de su baño no encontraba su chaqueta, y solo pensó que no fuera posible que alguno de sus compañeros más cercanos la haya tomado. Zidane comenzó a husmear en las bolsas de la chaqueta y encontró un papel que decía:

Estos pensamientos me matan, todos aquí son agradables pero en especial me siento muy a gusto con bartz y zidane aunque me sacan de quicio a veces. Creo que son muy mejores amigos. Desearía mostrar mi gratitud a los demás pero como?

Zidane comenzó a mostrarlo a todos y la reacción de ellos era que se reían por que el gran señor serio escribía sus sentimientos más sensibles. ""bueno es muy agradable también él si olvidan su seriedad, es más are con él y bartz una pillamada, así me contaran mas cosas para recuperar mi memoria"" dijo zidane animadamente

""bueno espero que te de tu beso de buenas noches zidane"" dijo tidus muy divertido, pero en eso squall iba entrando y alcanzo a escuchar todo, su cara se puso cada ves mas colorada de enojo y vergüenza

""!""

De un de repente zidane lo vio con ojos de miedo y como una bomba inesperada, recupero toda su memoria. ""no siento squall no sabía que tenías eso en tu chaqueta y como iva a saber si no recordaba nada"" le pedía casi de rodillas

""de modo que ya recuperaste la memoria he?"" dijo bartz por un lado de squall

"" si tranquilo no volverá a pasar te lo prometo TT-TT""

Squall camino hacia él y lo arrastro hasta su habitación "creo que te volveré a quitar la memoria"" y a lo lejos se escuchó un gran grito de lamento y unos cuantos golpes. Ahora zidane tenia otra venda mas en su cabeza.

""jaja sabes zidane? Con el pelo suelto pareces una niña, de echo eres muy bonita"" dijo bartz con una gran sonrisa y riéndose de él

""si claro, mejor me quedo aquí para que ya no me pase nada malo" dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y con una gran bolsa de hielo en su mano sujetándolo en su cabeza

""y como fue que re recuperaste la memoria con solo ver a squall?""

""bueno…. Le has visto la cara de enojado demasiado cerca? Hasta Le saca un susto al miedo""

Que les pareció? Esperero que les haya sido de su agrado =D espero sus comentarios, y quieren algún personaje en especial, solo díganmelo y yo les cumpliré su deseo jeje bueno espero sus comentarios.


End file.
